1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick lock actuator and blowout preventor apparatus for use in oil field and other hydraulic applications and to methods for making and using same. This invention relates to a pressure valve and particularly, but not exclusively, to drilling, completion and rework valves used to in wireline, slick line, measuring bar, deployment bar, coiled tubing, drilling, or other operations requiring entry into high pressure assembly such as oil and/or gas well or other similar operations in the oil, gas, refining, chemical, or industrial industries. These valves are commonly known in the industry as Blow-Out Preventors (BOPs).
More particularly, the present invention relates to a quick lock actuator and blowout preventor apparatus for using in oil field and other hydraulic applications, where the apparatus includes a blow out preventor having at least one receiving aperture, two opposing receiving apertures, or a plurality of pairs of opposing receiving apertures adapted to receive a quick lock actuator for engaging a wireline. Each receiving apertures includes a profiled connector designed to engage a mating profiled actuator connector, where the profiled connectors include contacting surfaces so that when the actuator is inserted into the receiving aperture and rotated, the contacting surfaces of the connectors engage locking the actuator in place. The present invention also relates to methods for making and using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireline BOPs are provided for oil and gas wells in order to seal off the wellbore. Typically, wireline BOPs comprise one or more pairs of actuators which are hydraulically activated to close the well, resisting the well fluids and thereby preventing well blow-out.
Many blow out preventors and wireline actuating devices have been described in the prior art including those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,647,174, 3,670,761, 3,871,613, 4,214,605, 4,519,571, 4,638,972, 4,877,217, 5,287,879, 6,845,958, incorporated herein by reference.
However, each of the blowout preventors of the prior are and the wire line actuating devices have certain draw backs. Thus, there is still a need in the art for a blowout preventor and wire line actuator that permits fast and quick decoupling and actuator exchange to accommodate different wire line type and sizes.